creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Kagome Kagome
"Pforte der Seele" ist eine bekannte Creepypasta. Ein Haufen verrückter Wissenschaftler versuchte eine unglaublich buchstäbliche Auslegung einer Redewendung. Dieses Experiment wurde direkt nach dem Ende des 2. Weltkrieges durchgeführt und es scheint in eine Reihe seltsamer Experimente zu passen, die von den Nazis durchgeführt wurden (während des Krieges und in der Nachkriegszeit). Dies ist die Grundlage für diese Seite. Kriegsexperimente Das Nazi-Regime war bekannt für ihre geheimen Wissenschaftler und Forscher des Okkulten. Besondere Erkundungseinheiten des Reiches waren oft auf der Suche nach Artefakten oder Orten von okkulter oder religiöser Besonderheit. In Deutschland wurden inzwischen Bunker aufgebaut und Herrenhäuser und Schlösser wurden mit Labyrinthen und Verließen ausgestattet, welche mit seltsamen Experimenten und Forschungsnotizen gefüllt waren. thumb|270px Wann auch immer die Alliierten diese Orte fanden, waren diese oft leer geräumt, verbrannt oder auf andere Art zerstört und verlassen. Immer, wenn ein unbeschädigtes Labor gefunden wurde, waren die Forschungsergebnisse unzusammenhängend oder fehlten gänzlich. Andere wurden später von den Alliierten zerstört, um die Nazis daran zu hindern, irgendwelche versteckten Unterlagen zu retten. Ein großer Teil der Nazi-Experimente wurde geheim gehalten. Bis vor kurzem. Veteranen, die als Wachen für die Labore und Ritual-Zonen gedient hatten, erzählten, was sie gesehen haben oder es wurden Ordner und Bücher aus Kisten entdeckt, die den Wissenschaftlern gehörten. Ein paar davon enthalten ein und dasselbe Forschungsziel. Dem Menschen die Macht Gottes zu verleihen Was genau die wahre Kraft ist, darüber wird oft diskutiert. Aber es scheint, dass diese in der Nazi-Forschung meist als Ewigkeit, Unsterblichkeit, Unbesiegbarkeit oder eine andere Möglichkeit, nicht mehr sterben zu müssen, genannt wird. Der größere Teil dieser Forschung war sogar legitimiert: Bestimmte Dosen von chemischen Verbindungen, um den Blutfluss im Körper alternder Menschen zu unterstützen, erste Konzepte, die auch in der heutigen Transplantations-Chirurgie benutzt werden, Veredelung, Salben, die die Haut erneuern, Antikörper gegen verschiedene Krankheiten und Forschung in der Fitness und den Diäten. Jedenfalls ging eine Kiste, die 1999 in Hamburg gefunden wurde, weit weg von diesem Forschungsstil. Dieses Zeug vereinte die okkulten Experimente und die Forschung nach Unsterblichkeit. „Der Geist ist die Krankheit“ Die einleitenden Ordner und Beweise der Forschung begannen mit dem Prinzip, dass das Gehirn den Körper gänzlich kontrolliert und weiter funktionieren könnte, während der Körper langsam zerfäll. Weitere Aussagen besagen, dass der Grund, weshalb der Körper zerfällt, der ist, dass das menschliche Gehirn "einen biologischen Timer" hat. Deswegen können Schmetterlinge auch nur einen Tag leben, aber andere Insekten hingegen länger: das Gehirn befiehlt uns zu sterben. Es wurde (die Theorie) vorgeschlagen, dass, wenn das Gehirn wächst, es anfängt Verbindungen zu machen, wodurch der Mensch erwachsener wird und ein reiferes Gehirn hat. Ab dem Alter von 35-50 Jahren zerfallen diese Verbindungen aber langsam, dementsprechend kommt es bei älteren Menschen zu Vergesslichkeit, Demenz, und anderen psychischen Erkrankungen. Ihr Plan Die Nazi-Wissenschaftler waren der Ansicht, dass das Gehirn einen „universellen Notschalter“ hat, der aktiviert wird, wenn sich das Gehirn vollständig entwickelt hat. In allen normalen Menschen wird dieser Notschalter einen ansteigenden Stilllegungsprozess aller körperlichen Funktionen einleiten, der über mehrere Jahrzehnte läuft. Sobald der Körper komplett abgeschaltet wird, ist das Gehirn dazu gezwungen zu sterben, da es keinen Sauerstoff mehr durch Blutversorgung erhält. Es wird gesagt, dass das Werner-Syndrom (eine Krankheit, bei der eine Person rapide altert) die Folge eines zu früh aktivierten Notschalters ist. Die Nazis schlugen vor, den Notschalter zu entfernen und dem menschlichen Geist somit Unsterblichkeit zu verleihen. Komplette Unsterblichkeit. Unnötig zu erwähnen ist, dass Gehirnoperationen während diesen Zeiten unglaublich schwierig gewesen sind, jedoch waren sie möglich. In den Stapeln von Ordnern waren viele verschiedene Diagramme und frühere Forschungen des Gehirns, der Psyche, des menschlichen Geistes und vielem mehr. Der Ort thumb Die Experimente wurden anfänglich 1940 Nazi-Führungskräften vorgeschlagen und sie wurden 1942 unter einer Bedingung genehmigt: Die Experimente müssen außerhalb von Deutschland durchgeführt werden. Das deutsche Volk darf nicht in irgendeiner Art und Weise von den Experimenten erfahren. Es war für die Wissenschaftler keine Überraschung, dass die Führungskräfte paranoid in Hinsicht auf die Öffentlichkeitsarbeit wurden, aber die Idee, die Forschung außerhalb des Vaterlandes durchzuführen, war an sich neuartig. Die meisten Experimente wurden in Bunkern oder Kellern durchgeführt. Dennoch akzeptierten die Wissenschaftler und konnten den Aufbau der Experimente mit Japan organisieren. Ende des Jahres 1942 begann die Forschung. Ab hier wird es seltsam. Das Forschungsteam übernahm ein japanisches Waisenhaus. Das Waisenhaus war auf einem Hügeln, angeblich irgendwo in Shimane, ein Gebiet in der Nähe von Hiroshima. Durchführung der Versuche Die Wissenschaftler folgerten, dass, wenn sie versuchten, die normalen Testsubjekte zu verwenden, alte oder erkrankte Leute, die nichts mehr übrig hatten, für das es sich zu leben gelohnt hätte (gewissermaßen gleich wie bei Gateway of the Mind), würden sie mit der Variable der Krankheit spielen, oder noch wichtiger, sie würden an einem Gehirn experimentieren, das einen bereits aktivierten Notschalter hat. Es erschien ihnen nutzlos, in diesem Rahmen eine Lösung zu finden. Demzufolge forderten die Nazi-Wissenschaftler Kinder und zwar die Waisenkinder aus dem Waisenhaus, von welchen sie glaubten, dass sie nichts hätten, „für das es sich zu leben lohnt“. Sie wurden dann die neuen Testsubjekte: ihre jungen Gehirne beseitigten jeden Grund zur Besorgnis eines bereits aktivierten Notschalters. Um die Experimente zu beginnen, wurden die Kinder sehr oft geimpft und psychologisch getestet, um sicherzustellen, dass man allen Schäden vorbeugen und einen allgemeinen Maßstab für die Subjekte setzen konnte. Als nächstes begannen sie mit den älteren Kindern des Waisenhauses. Unter Narkose gesetzt, öffneten die Chirurgen ihre Schädel, um einen guten Schnitt eines erwachsenen Gehirns zu finden. Diesen Schnitt verglichen sie mit Gehirnen von kleinen Kindern, um Abweichungen zu finden. Nachdem sie ein Modell eines Kindergehirns und eines Erwachsenengehirns erstellt hatten, folgerten die Wissenschaftler, dass der universelle Notschalter nicht im Gehirn direkt aufzufinden ist, dafür aber im hinteren Bereich des Kleinhirns. Das Kleinhirn kontrolliert alle unterbewussten Aktivitäten im Hirn, was verständlich ist, weil es keine bewusste Aktivität ist, den Notschalter zu aktivieren. Sie nahmen systematisch jedesmal das größte Kind im Waisenhaus und begannen es zu öffnen. Sie waren dabei, mit der ersten operativen „Notschalter-Entfernung“ zu beginnen. Sie schafften es, das Kleinhirn zu öffnen und den Teil zu entfernen, der vermutlich der Notschalter war. Beim Verschließen des Subjektes merkten sie allerdings, dass es gestorben war. Sie vermuteten, dass die Eingriffe im Gehirn zu heftig waren und wussten sie benötigten weit mehr Präzision. Der Körper wurde in den Wald hinter dem Waisenhaus geworfen. Erfolg, vermutlich Nachdem verschiedene Werkzeuge importiert und verschiedene Techniken entwickelt wurden, waren die Wissenschaftler endlich imstande, den Notschalter zu entfernen und die Patienten erfolgreich wiederzubeleben. Im Mai 1943 nahmen sie eins der jüngsten Mädchen des Waisenhauses und entfernten den Notschalter. Die einzige Funktion, die sie verlor, war die Fähigkeit zu schwitzen. Nachdem sie Erfolg vermuteten, feierten die Wissenschaftler und gingen schlafen. Am nächsten Morgen wachte das Mädchen nicht mehr auf und war offenbar ins Koma gefallen. Nach einer Weile war sie erfolgreich wiederbelebt und die operativen „Notschalter-Entfernungen“ gingen weiter. Weiterführung Der anfängliche Erfolg gab den Doktoren eine neue Gefühlslage, eine der Bestätigung. Sie waren imstande ihre Experimente fortzusetzen, mit der inneren Ruhe, dass die Theorie bewiesen war. So dachten sie jedenfalls. Bevor die Ärzte ihre Forschung nach der Entfernung fortsetzten, stellten sie einige Doktoren aus Moskau ein, welche in der körperlichen Wiederbelebung ausgebildet waren. Sie nannten den Grund dafür: Das ursprüngliche Subjekt fiel immer ins Koma oder war klinisch tot, wenn es schlafen gegangen war und am nächsten Morgen belebte es sich dann wieder. Vor dem Experiment hatte sie keine Anzeichen dieses Verhaltens und trotz der Tatsache, dass sie sich wiederbelebt hat, wollten die Doktoren nicht riskieren, dass der Erfolg zu einem Versagen wird. Den russischen Wissenschaftlern wurde die Aufgabe gegeben, sie wiederzubeleben - jedes Mal, wenn sie zu sterben drohte. Nachdem sie dies einige Tage gemacht hatten, schlussfolgerten die Nazis, dass es sicher war, weiterzumachen. Projekt Venom Projekt Venom war ein russisches Experiment, um Super-Soldaten zu erschaffen mit der Theorie von Dr. Frankenstein (es formte vielleicht auch eine Basis für den Marvel Superhelden). Als Gegenleistung für die Mitarbeit der russischen Wissenschaftler hat Russland gebeten, dass sie die Forschung von Projekt Venom mit den laufenden Versuchen der Nazis kombinieren. Natürlich stimmten die Nazis zu. Wie auch immer, die begrenzte Anzahl an Waisenkindern war ein Problem, da die Nazis so viele von ihnen benötigten und nur ein einzelnes Mädchen erhalten konnten. Die Russen verachteten es, begannen ihre Forschungen dennoch. Sie hatten einen künstlichen Arm erschaffen, in Moskau, welcher auf seinem Weg zum Waisenkind war, um eingepflanzt zu werden. Dies wollten sie tun, um zu prüfen, ob eine Amputation und der anschließende Austausch funktionieren würden. In der Zwischenzeit mussten sich die Russen darauf vorbereiten. Der rechte Arm des Mädchens wurde amputiert. Unerklärlicherweise packten die russischen Wissenschaftler kurz darauf ihre Ausrüstung und reisten ab. Der zu ersetzende Arm kam nie an und das Mädchen wurde mit einer Bandage über ihrem Kimono verlassen. Den Deutschen wurde gesagt, sie wären mit einer ängstlichen Eile weggegangen, als ob die Luft plötzlich zu kalt für ihren Geschmack wurde. Rebellion Ein Kind aus dem Waisenhaus akzeptierte die Anwesenheit der Wissenschaftler nicht. In ihren Handlungen der Auflehnung stahl sie Papierkram und zerriss es in Fetzen, zerbrach Glas und ruinierte Behandlungszimmer. Trotz ihres jungen Alters von 8 Jahren und ihrer Größe, hatte sie eine erstaunliche Fähigkeit zur Zerstörung. Es wurde in einem Protokoll vermerkt, dass sie auch heterochromisch war (ihr linkes Auge war braun und ihr rechtes war blau). Die leitenden Wissenschaftler verachteten sie, aber sie konnten sie nicht ohne offensichtlichen Verdacht bändigen. Stattdessen befahlen sie den Nazis, sich um sie zu kümmern. Sie wurde brutal mit einem Bajonett enthauptet, sie wurde nicht begraben, nur im Wald hinter dem Waisenhaus liegen gelassen. Die Soldaten sagten den Betreuern, dass sie eine neue Familie gefunden hätte. Zahlreiche Misserfolge thumb Die Nazi-Wissenschaftler versuchten mit ihrem erfolgreichen Experiment herumzuspielen, indem sie verschiedene Aspekte daran ausprobierten. Bedauerlicherweise funktionierte keines davon. Hier ist eine Liste davon: Eindringen durch die Stirn. Durchgeführt an einem 10 Jahre alten Jungen, der Schädel war deformiert und der Junge wurde am Ende praktisch lobotomisiert. Jedenfalls wurde er nicht vegetativ als Ergebnis, obwohl er aufgrund des Experiments geistig zurückgeblieben war. Eindringen durch den Unterkiefer. Der Versuch wurde an einem 6-jährigen Mädchen durchgeführt. Die Zunge und das meiste Fleisch am Unterkiefer wurden entfernt und konnten nicht ersetzt werden. Die Nebenhöhlen des Subjekts wurden auch verschlossen. Eindringen durch die Seite des Kopfes, das Subjekt war folglich daraus halb tot. Es sollte außerdem vermerkt werden, dass es während dieser Operation keine Betäubung gab und die Schreie wirklich angsteiflößend waren, wie es in den meisten Protokollen stand. Trotz der Missgeschicke bei diesen Versuchen, wurden die Notschalter immer noch entfernt und die Subjekte handelten in der gleichen Weise wie das erste Mädchen, sie starben daraufhin im Schlaf. >Sie wurden auf bloß zehn Leute reduziert, wegen all der bisherigen Missgeschicke. Dies betraf auch die Betreuer und sie hatten zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits Operationen an all den Kindern durchgeführt. Umgekehrter Notschalter Die Doktoren begannen Thesen zu formulieren, dass in einem Kind der Notschalter noch nicht aktiviert ist, aber in einem Erwachsenen könne der Notschalter umgedreht werden, indem man eine chemische Verbindung benutzt und damit die produzierten Hormone entfernt. Dann wäre der Notschalter auch entfernt. Dies wurde an allen Betreuern angewandt und es lief, zur Überraschung der Wissenschaftler, alles gut und alle überlebten. Während den Experimenten wurden die Wissenschaftler aufgefordert, die Kinder zu beobachten und ihr Verhalten zu überwachen. „Sie schienen zuerst normal, wie jedes der anderen Kinder. Sie spielten, lachen, lernten - aber wenn sie von anderen Kindern getrennt wurden, schienen sie abseits zu sein. Sie spazierten unvorsichtig herum, mit einem leeren Lächeln im Gesicht, ihre Augen schauten einen direkt an. Wenn man sich von hinten näherte, schnappten ihre Hände mit scheußlicher Geschwindigkeit herum und für einen Moment konntest du einen so gemeinen Ausdruck in ihrem Gesicht sehen, dass du sofort wegrennen wolltest. Aber dann bemerkst du, dass sie wieder ihr verträumtes Lächeln zeigen. Eine andere Sache ist, dass sie uns folgen, aber nur wenn wir alleine sind. Nachdem ich mit meiner Schreibmaschine fertig war und zu meinem Raum ging, war ich oft verängstigt wegen einem der Kinder, das einige Meter hinten im dunklen Flur stehen könnte und mich vielleicht anstarren würde. Wenn ich zu meinem Zimmer gehe, folgt eines mir und wenn ich meine Tür schließe, klemme ich einen Stuhl dahinter und dann schlafe ich sicher. Es fühlt sich an, als wären sie in der Nacht Geister. Und das Seltsame ist, ich sehe ständig ein Kind mit rötlichem Haar. Ich frage mich am nächsten Morgen, wer dieses Kind ist, aber die Betreuer sagen, dass sie nie ein Kind mit rötlichem Haar gesehen hätten. Außerdem schienen sie ein Spiel mehr zu spielen, seit dem Start. Ich konnte nicht viel Japanisch, aber es schien, dass dieses Spiel "Umkreise dich, Umkreise dich" genannt wird (Kagome Kagome), wie es einer der Übersetzer beschrieb. Eine Gruppe von Kindern umgibt ein Kind, das allein in der Mitte sitzt. Sie verbinden die Arme und beginnen, sich kreisförmig um das Kind zu bewegen, sie schauen es mit gruseligen Gesichtern an und sangen ein gespenstisches Lied. Du verlierst, wenn du zusammenzuckst. Darauf sprachen wir zu ihnen, ich bemerkte, dass sie noch verträumter, vergesslicher und etwas leer wirkten, als ob die Experimente auch ihre Erinnerungen verwischt hatten. Aber es war nicht eine unschuldige Art des Träumens, eher etwas Böses. Sie starrten einen mit großen Augen an und fragten einen Dinge, wo wir dachten, sie würden sie überhaupt nicht wissen. Ein Kind fragte: "Als deine Großmutter starb, hat sie dir wirklich eine vergoldete Uhr überlassen?" Es schien verrückt aber meine ehrliche Antwort war ‚Ja‘. Die Anführerin der Kinder, die als erste Anfing, uns zu verfolgen, schien rötliches Haar zu haben. Untergang Im frühen 1945 wurde Hiroshima bombardiert, Deutschland gab auf und die Experimente sind zum Stillstand gekommen. Die Deutschen begannen ihre Ausrüstung zusammenzupacken, die meisten kehrten schon besorgt um ihr geistiges Wohl nach Hause zurück. Sie gaben an, dass sie Zeichen von geistigem Wahnsinn zeigten. Nur vier Wissenschaftler verblieben. Nachdem das letzte Paket der Ausrüstung weggeschickt wurde, glaubten die Wissenschaftler, es wäre gerechtfertigt, dass sie den Betreuern mitteilten, dass sie weggehen würden. Und das taten sie dann auch. Und zum Entsetzen der Wissenschaftler und zur Überraschung, sagte die leitende Betreuerin in fließendem Deutsch: „Werdet ihr ein letztes Spiel mit uns spielen?“ Die drei Wissenschaftler willigten ein und ein Kreis aus Kindern und Betreuern wurde um sie geformt. „Wenn ihr jetzt zusammenzuckt, verliert ihr…“ Der eine Wissenschaftler, der nicht mitspielen wollte, rannte zum letzten Truck und sprang auf, ohne sich umzudrehen. Die Geschichte jetzt Wenn du nach Hiroshima gehst, gehe durch die Wälder und du wirst dort möglicherweise einige kleine Pfade finden. Wenn du sie langgehst, wirst du einen wunderschönen Wald sehen. Wenn du jedoch dem Pfad folgst, auf welchem noch Reifenspuren zu sehen sind, wirst du dich kalt fühlen und du wirst sehen, dass viele Bäume gefällt wurden. Kehre nicht vom Pfad ab, oder du wirst dich sehr wahrscheinlich in diesen riesigen Wäldern verlaufen. Wenn du aufpasst, wirst du bemerken, dass die Baumstümpfe wie kniende Menschen aussehen, aber ihre Köpfe fehlen. Wenn du weitergehst, wird die Luft kalt werden, natürlich weil du nach oben kletterst, richtig? Natürlich wirst du irgendwann eine Lichtung erreichen, mit einem alten Gebäude aus Stein in der Mitte. Ranken bedecken diesen Ort. Gehe hinein, wenn du spielen willst. Sobald du die Tür öffnest, wird ein fauliger Geruch herauskommen, ähnlich dem einer verrottenden Leiche. Wenn du die Halle hinunter siehst, wird es dunkel sein, egal welche Uhrzeit es ist, da dort keine Lichter sind. Gehe weiter in die Halle hinein, nimm den ersten Gang links und gehe dann weiter bis du eine Tür siehst, die aussieht, als wäre sie aus rotem Holz gemacht (die restlichen sind braun). Öffne die Tür, du wirst zehn fröhliche Kinder und Betreuer finden, sie alle tragen Kimonos und spielen in einem normalen Spielraum. Einem fehlt ein Arm, einem anderen fehlt die Stirn und einem dritten fehlt der Unterkiefer, aber alle sind mit klinischer Präzision bandagiert. Der Platz ist sauber und aufgeräumt und gut beleuchtet. Auf einmal wird deine Anwesenheit die Aufmerksamkeit von allen im Raum auf sich ziehen - auch die, die viel zu beschäftigt oder abgelenkt aussehen. Sie werden sich umdrehen um dich anzuschauen, unbeschwertes Lächeln erstrahlt auf jedem der erfreuten Gesichter. Die leitende Betreuerin wird mit all ihrem Charme, der von ihrer Schönheit ausstrahlt, fragen: „Wirst du mit uns spielen?“ Zu diesem Zeitpunkt solltest du dir, wenn du es noch nicht gemacht hast, in die Hose machen, um dir die späteren Probleme zu sparen. Wenn du nein sagst, wird die Tür zuschlagen und wenn du versuchst die Hallen zum Ausgang hin langzulaufen, wirst du nur einen anderen dunklen Flur finden. Öffne irgendeine der brauen Türen und du solltest Operationstische oder Etagenbetten finden. Wenn du den dritten Flur weitergehst, wirst du realisieren, dass ein Mädchen ein paar Meter hinter dir steht, ihr Gesicht ist verborgen vom Schatten. Nähere dich ihr und erwarte ein schlimmes Schicksal. Gehe den Gang weiter entlang und schau zu, dass sie dich nicht einholt. Wenn du ja sagst, wirst du in diesem Raum willkommen sein. Die Tür hinter dir wird sich schließen und alle werden einen Kreis um dich herum bilden. „Setze dich nun hin und zucke ja nicht zusammen!“, wird eine fröhliche Stimme sagen. Folge einfach nur den Anweisungen und du wirst überleben. Jegliches Licht wird aus dem Raum verschwinden, bis du den Kreis der Kinder sehen kannst, jedes mit einem bösartigen Ausdruck im Gesicht. Dieser sind so abscheulich, dass du wahrscheinlich zucken wirst. Wenn du das vertragen kannst, werden sie sich langsam um dich herumbewegen. Vielleicht fühlst du einen, der dich schlägt. Wenn du jedoch guckst, wird dort nichts sein außer den sich normal drehenden Kindern. Wenn das nicht genug war, werden sie anfangen „Kagome, Kagome“ zu singen. Ich kann es nicht weiter erklären. Niemand lebt, um die ganze Geschichte, die damals passiert ist, zu erzählen. Wenn du zusammenzuckst bevor sie singen, werden sie normal weitermachen. Wenn du dich entscheidest „vielleicht“ oder irgendetwas anderes außer "ja" oder "nein" zur leitenden Betreuerin zu sagen, so wird erzählt, dass die Emotionen der Kinder ungeduldig werden, und sie in unmenschlichen Stimmen „Entscheide dich! ENTSCHEIDE DICH!“ schreien werden. Wenn du irgendetwas tust, außer ja oder nein zu sagen, so wird es zumindest erzählt, werden die Kinder und Betreuer mit der Tür auf dich einschlagen. Wenn du dich umdrehst, variiert die Erzählung. Angeblich wird deine größte Angst am Ende des Flurs warten, dich von deinem Ausgang trennend. Am auffälligsten ist, dass dieser Charakter häufig Aka Manto oder The Rake ist. Das Mindeste, was du tun kannst, ist die Kreatur grüßen, bevor sie dich bis zur Unkenntlichkeit zerreißt. Wenn er die Fähigkeit hat, wird er vielleicht antworten und du wirst als eine freundliche Person sterben. Grüße ihn nicht, und du wirst als ein weiterer enthaupteter Körper im Flur enden. Wenn du mit „Ich verstehe nicht…“ antwortest, und es muss authentisch sein, wird die leitende Betreuerin sagen: „Geh zu deiner Schule und schau dir spielende Kinder an. Du wirst es dann verstehen.“ Nichts wird sich verändern und schließe die Tür auf deinem Weg nach draußen, es ist die übliche Höflichkeit. Disclaimer Die meisten Creepypastas sind frei erfunden. Einige sind von psychologischen Brandmalen abgeleitet und andere sind überarbeitete Geistergeschichten. Doch es gibt einen geringen Anteil an Creepypastas, die nicht so sind wie diese. Dies hier sind „wahre“ Creepypastas. Und es ist nicht so, dass dies höhere Stufen von originalen Pastas sind, die länger von anderen hervorgebracht wurden, es bedeutet nur, dass sie echt sind. Deutschland schickte ein Forscherteam nach Japan, um nach der Unsterblichkeit über das Gehirn zu forschen. Und sie experimentierten an Kindern. In einem Waisenhaus. Original (Kagome Kagome) thumb|leftthumb thumb|right|335px|Der Vocaloid Song Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Experimente Kategorie:Übersetzung Kategorie:Geister